


Number Rats Part 2

by biblerat



Category: rats - Fandom
Genre: Rats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biblerat/pseuds/biblerat





	Number Rats Part 2

**Rat #7 - Numbered Rats**

Name: Rat 7 / ohgodpleasenonotthisfuckingratpleaseohgodohno / f

  


Age: 7 Years

  


Race: Rat

  


Status: Died on By lethal electric gunfire hanged injection.

  


Yeah okay. This rat fell over this one time. This fall sprung the world into a madness leading to the now infamous Carwell Sockrape Case. A case that spanned over 7 years from the time this monster was concepted to his early death. This court case reshaped the entire rat law system inspiring the Jay Samuel Law, Witness Inheritance law, And the most important, Slave Reform Taxation law. After these new laws over 40,000 Rats were arrested. Which led to riots and more death’s. This was called the Lung Of Fallen Rats. A revolution lasting over 46 Years ending in the death of 1 president and 306 civilians. Below is a written record of the case (only the most important days in the 7 years)

  
  


Day: 1 

  * Rat 7 Does not show up on the first day of trial, the judge adds 7 life sentences to his already 3 Sentences to death. (The senate agrees to his punishment)



Day: 456

  * Rat 7 reveals his motive, quote “ What do you mean movtive I fucking fell over” Shocks the court leads to mass hysteria in the streets. Death count is raised by 7
  * Judge tries to kill Rat 7 after this leading to the judge sentecning himself to life in prison for attemped murder with chance for porole after 6 years. (The Senate latter changes this to 6 months due to him being a model prisoner.)



  
Day: 490

  * The new court finally settles on the 3 new judges, the prestigious Judge Rat, Truth Rat, and Law Rat.



Day: 600

  * Court rules on new law (Jay Samuel Law) preventing anyone from acting the same way Rat 7 ever could again, the public strongly agrees with this law.



Day: 1204

  * Court makes the Witness Inheritance Law, enabling them to charge Rat 7 40,000,000 Dollars. This springs up thousands of new cases leading in total to the suing of over 500,000 rats and a net loss of 750,000 Dollars Starts a reform for a call back on the law. (they don’t)



Day 2000

  * Court decides on the Slave Reform Taxition law, allowing them to legally sue this rat for being born into slavery and release him from slavery giving them the liberty to sentence him to death. Starts a class war between the high class and lower class.



Day 2379

  * Judge rat calls up and coming group, Lung of Fallen Rats, Quote “ A Bunch of degenerate Cum wad inbreeders with no sense of justice or right, I genuiny hope this group gets raped and is unable to afford there abortions, Fucking cheese Slices” These words further empower the group and making it larger. 



Day: 2554

  * After a massive hiatus the three Judges, The Council of 10 and Rat king agree to a punishment.



Day: 2555

  * Rat 7 is put to death by having a timed lethal injection that occurs when exactly as he is shot, electrocuted, hung and stabbed. 



Day: 2567

  * Days after Rat 7 is executed President Rat is systematically targeted by the public for supporting the high class and law system, his family is sent into hiding while he plans to make a speech.



Day: 2568

  * President Rat is killed.



  
  


**Rat 700,221 - Numbered Rats**

Name: Sara / female creature

  


Age: 17 

  


Race: Female / Rat

  


Status: Dead

This rat would seem really important to us but in reality this rat is just a regular rat with inward genitals. You see in the rat world there is a much different form of reproduction. A woman can also reproduce like we can but there is a much more convenient way that rats have already been doing it for a very long time.

This was a process called Metabirhuas (pronounced Meta-Bur-House*with a german accent). In the first 18 years of rats life it collects lots of nutrients. Half of the nutrients a rat eats does not go to it's actual body, it goes to the outer egg. A shell on the rat that expands over time under the fur. At the age of 18 usually this shell is at its largest leading to the shell falling off and planting deep into the ground. The rat will continue into what's considered it's prime life where it absorbs all nutrients. The shell that has been planted into the ground will stay there for weeks to months depending on how big it's egg is. After this period of time the new rat will emerge from the ground continuing the cycle.

The invention of female the female rat was basically a DLC way to reproduce, rats didn’t realize it was plesuarble to have sex for over 100 years untill sex rat was invented and enjoyed sex. Female rats did lead to other rats that were more important like Vagina Rat and Female Muscles Rat, who was part of the council of 10.

She was also the first rat to ever have a family. 

(I'm sorry I don't know how to put in pictures yet there on the original, ill try to figure it out)

**Fig 1:** The Rat feels the urge to shed staring the process of laying the shell.

**Fig 2:** The Shell is left to slowly let it's egg’s sink into the ground

**Fig 3:** Over time the egg’s form small rat embryos waiting to leave.

**Fig 4:** Life is created as the new rats crawl out of the ground.

  
  


**Rat #37 - Numbered Rats.**

  


Name:

  


Age:

  


Race:

  


Status:

  


This rat never existed


End file.
